Stranded in Your Thoughts
by voices untold
Summary: RaeBB. Beastboy is curious and goes into raven's mirror. But when she is already there causing her emotions to escape things get interesting. Ravens new abilty to experience emotion brings surprises.R&R!some RobStar and CyBee.first fanfic enjoy!
1. The very SHORT beginning chapt

Stranded In Your Thoughts

The sun started to rise over Jump City. There were few souls who were awake at this early time. One of these souls was a known member of the teen titans. And he was trying to sabotage the existence of tofu.

The half robot Cyborg was inside the kitchen of the giant T-shaped building known as Titans Tower. "This time B," Smirked Cyborg as he threw container after container of tofu down the garbage disposal, "We're gonna have real food for breakfast!"

All the titans had grown tired of tofu so Cyborg took it into his own hands. He got up early, even earlier then robin, just to destroy tofu. _Boy do I need a hobby_ He thought.

The metal titan rummaged through the fridge. "Bacon and eggs!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a frozen package of pork and egg carton "Booya!" He slammed the food on the counter and went to get ready to cook. Without realizing he began to hum "Momma's Little Baby Likes Shortcake, Shortcake."

Meanwhile the little green changeling he was attempting to outsmart was sleeping in his room dreaming peacefully. Rather peacefully actually. He was dreaming about a certain goth titan whom he happened to have feelings for.

Suddenly the changling jumped. He got up, breathing heavy, and walked over to the other side of his room to his mirror. It took him about five minutes to get through the piles of junk everywhere. Once there he stared in the mirror eyes wide. _Wow, _Beast Boy thought catching his breath _Did I just dream… about her? I mean I know she's pretty and every thing, _he continued _But to dream about Raven? Wait a minute… Did I just call her pretty! _  
Beast Boy stared at himself intently as if to figure if it was really him. _I don't like Raven in that way, do I? _

_Yes you do.  
What? Who's there! Go away I have old gym socks! _Thought BeastBoy, startled.  
_I am your brain  
My…  
Yes your brain  
Oh.. COOL! How come you never talked to me before  
You never use me.  
I always new I had a brain… I just lost the instruction manual!  
Ugh  
Anyway, what do you mean I like Raven! She hates me  
You are in denial.  
Am not!  
Are too, I'm your brain. I know.  
I guess…you're… right. I mean I never would admit it but I always knew.  
Exactly, well goodbye.  
Wait! Will you ever come back.  
Maybe, if you noticed I only stop by _very _rarely. _

Beastboy stared at himself in the mirror again_. I like Raven. A grin spread across the changelings face, and I have a brain. _


	2. Eggs and Bacon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. IfI did I would not be writing on a FANfiction website.

* * *

The titans came down for breakfast. Robin, whom had been at the table for two hours now what beginning to eat the corner of the table to satisfy his hunger. The other titans came in and sat down. Cyborg whacked Robin with his spatula. "You are going to ruin your appetite if you keep that up!" He glared angrily. Starfire looked to her robotic friend. "Friend Cyborg, why must we wait so long for the fasting of break? Is there some ritual we are performing involving waiting for consumption of food?" She asked, looked uncertain. "Yeah man, I'm hungry!" Snapped Beastboy, banging his fists on the table, " I want my tofu!" Though the events of his dream were startling Beastboy's stomach always got the best of him. 

"Every one now just don't panic," Said Cyborg as sweat dripped from his forehead. "I planned a special breakfast and now we just need to wait for…" A smile of relief spread across the metal titans face as the goth titan walked in, "Raven!"

"What I miss?" Raven asked, pulling up a chair. She sat down staring at the mixed looks on the titans faces. Robin was staring at Cyborg with a look of fury on his face, Cyborg was beaming happily, Starfire was staring hungrily at the mustard bottle and Beastboy was staring at…her? And he was smiling, not his usual mocking smile but a normal smile. _I wonder what's wrong with him._ She thought looking at the others.

Robin was the first to reply. "Cyborg isn't letting us eat because of some kind of stupid 'surprise'" He glared at his half robot friend, "What is it already!"

Cyborg grinned at he reached for a sheet covering some kind of cart. "Keep your tights on Robin… please," Cyborg shook off a chill and continued, "Today we eat real food!" He grabbed the sheet to reveal a platter of scrambled eggs and bacon. Raven just stared uncertain of a response. Robin's eyes bugged out of his head in either disbelief they were having real food, or that this was the surprise or that he just wanted to strangle Cyborg. Starfire grinned "Friend Cyborg! How marvelous, we are having the eggs of scrambledniss, yes?"

Cyborg already had given them each a plate, with an extra large helping for himself. Beastboy stared at him in disbelief. "Man, you know I don't eat meat… or eggs! He shouted jumping up.

"Hey B, everyone else deserves a chance to eat something _real _for once." He paused and looked out for a second, "Besides BumbleBee loves a guy who can cook… or I hope she does." Cyborg quickly wolfed down all his food in less then ten seconds.

" Fine then I'll go make my own breakfast." Snapped Beastboy, with a slightly hurt tone in his voice. He stormed over to the fridge.

Suddenly the Titans heard a loud drawn out scream. "Where is the Tofu?" He demanded angrily.

Cyborg let out a nervous laugh "Uh, I … threw it out…"

"YOU WHAT?" Beastboy beast knocked down the robotic titan and turned into lion who then cornered him to the wall. He turned back "Why?"

Cyborg sweated "Uh… pull of the moment I guess? Eh hehe…"

Beastboy turned back into a lion and sprung at Cyborg. Cyborg paused for a moment, screamed and ran. The two ran around the kitchen, making pots, pans and dishes fly every which way.

Meanwhile the other titans were avoiding being hit and trying to catch as many breakable items as possible. Finally, the chase stopped. "Why can't you eat normal food for once?" Demanded Cyborg. He was on one side of the table, Beastboy was on the other.

"You wouldn't eat it either if you have been all those animals at least once in you life!"

The two continued quarreling and Raven decided to end it now. She made the giant platter of eggs and bacon float in midair for a minute. Then suddenly the platter flew over and dumped on Cyborg's head.

The metal titan looked up. His head was covered with eggs and bacon. He wiped some from his eyes. "Raven?"

She glared at him. "I don't mind no tofu for once, but at least think before you get rid of someone's food next time." She stormed off.

The two titans remained silent for a minute. Cyborg was first to speak "Dude what up with her?"

"I dunno… she respects peoples eating habits." Beastboy brushed himself off  
"No man, I mean she was sticking up for you."  
Beastboy looked over at him, "Ya think?"  
Cyborg ate a piece of bacon off his own head, "She _has _been acting weird lately."

Beast boy paused, "maybe we should see what's wrong with her."

"And go in her room?" Cyborg stared at him in disbelief, "You know that is where she probably went to."

"But," the changeling replied, "We could knock on her door and maybe she will talk."

"And how do you figure this?" Cyborg snapped.  
"Hey, I have a brain ya know." BB stated angrily.

"Ok then," the metal titan replied, "why don't you use it for once!"

Beastboy grinned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It only stops in from time to time, duh!"

Cyborg stared, shook his head, and then walked out. Beastboy stared after him._ Sure showed him!_

Beastboy got up. _Ok Raven's room… uh this might be a little harder then I thought. Why did she stand up for me like that anyway? If you can call it that I mean she probably just wanted quiet so she could metitate. _Beastboy's ears dropped, _I guess she wasn't standing up for me after all. _

He shook his head, _So she wasn't sticking up for me big deal! I mean this is _Raven _we're talking about here isn't it? Just because I like her like that doesn't mean she feels the same way! _

Beastboy sighed, though these words should help, they were doing the exact opposite. "My brain hurts from all this thinking… I think!" He exclaimed as he massaged head. "I'll go to Rae's room _after _I lie down."

Meanwhile up in a dark room of the tower Raven sat on her bed. _Why did I stand up for him like that? _She thought angrily _I can't meditate when I'm like this. I'd better go to my mirror to calm my nerves and figure this out. _

With that, Raven rose and went over to her desk she pick up a cracked mirror off the surface…


	3. Emotional Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Or The Wizard of Oz. Or Hersey Chocolate.

Review! YAY I got ONE review...( I am pathetic

aquamarine19 -was a great story! i dont know what a teen titan is but it was very interesting! Iceymints, u hav a huge writing talent!  
Iceymints-Hugs aquamarine19 THANKYOU KIKA! My first reviewer... YAY!  
I was thinking of changeing the title... any ideas please give them to me!  
If you read the story you can review it to!

* * *

Raven landed on the ground with a thud. She got up and brushed herself off only to be greeted by a deadly voice. A voice so horrible some of our younger audience may want to leave the fanfic. 

"Hiya Raven!"

Raven jumped. "Happy don't sneak up on me like that!" she snarled, eyes glowing white.

The pink cloaked emotion replied. "Sorry Rae, it's a beautiful spring night! It so… so… YAY!"

"It's summertime."

"I know! Isn't it great!"

Raven groaned. _Maybe I should have had a cup of herbal tea before I came after all… _She shook her head. "Happy could you gather up the other emotions? I need a to have a council." _  
_  
Happy stopped twirling around. After she recovered from dizziness and responded. "Why don't you just buy one on Ebay silly?" 

Raven glared. _Could happy have possibly have gotten… _more_ bubbly?_ She rolled her eyes. "Just gather the other emotion and I won't hurt you."

Happy smiled "Okey dokey artichokey!"

Raven sighed. _Well, this might be annoying but it will help me sort out my thoughts… _She thought as she watched Happy go. _In the mean time… Maybe I can sort out how to get the Teen Titans theme song out of my head…. _

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣ _Later at the Council _

"So, why have you asked to see us?" A yellow cloak emotion paced walking inside the circle of which five fellow emotions sat, plus the original Raven.

Raven opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted. "Isn't is obvious!" Cried out a certain pink cloaked emotion, "She missed me so much, she came back. Well, can't blame her! Everyone loves me!" Happy jumped up and giggled.

"Happy, I thought you were supposed to be happy, not stupid!" snapped Raven, who then turned back to the yellow cloaked emotion. "You're my emotions, don't you already know why I'm here?"

"Just because we are your emotions, we don't know the _specific_ reason you are here. Any of us could come up with dozens of reasons of you visit without knowing if any of them are corresponding to the truth." Replied Knowledge, whom stared off to the side to avoid Raven's glare.

Raven looked to the ground and made a circular pattern with her finger in the dirt. Usually she could _only_ talk to her emotions about her problems. But right now, even that seemed impossible. Maybe it was the fact she usually had some idea of what was going on, but she could seem to talk. She looked back up to see six emotions staring at her.

Finally, she spoke. "Where are the other emotions?"

A green cloaked emotion answered that. "We are the only ones who cared to come. And Affection, she normally never comes…" Bravery looked over to rose cloaked emotion who sat beside knowledge with a content look on her face.

Raven looked at the emotions. There was Knowledge, cloaked in yellow, Happy in pink, Bravery in green, Timid in gray, Rage in red and Affection in rose. She knew there were more emotions but decided not to dwell on it.

"So, have you come because you have come to your senses and have decided to take over to world?" Demanded Rage, eyes flaring.

"No…" Raven sent a nervous look to Rage. "And I don't plan to."

"She wants ice cream!" Shouted happy jumping up

"She hates us" whispered Timid mournfully.

"She wants to go sky diving!" Bravery pointed out.

"She wants advice." Knowledge said matter-of-factly.

And the ideas kept coming. Every emotion thought they knew what Raven wanted, when all in all it was what each particular emotion wanted. Raven pulled her cloak up and covered her ear.

_I'm never going to get a straight answer this way!_ She opened her eyes. "SHUT UP!"

All the emotions stop their quarreling and stared at her. "How am I supposed to talk with you idiots yapping away?" She snapped. Silence.

"Good…" She paused, feeling awkward talking about her feelings _to_ her feelings. "This sorta weird to talk about but anyway…"Happy immediately got… happy. "Oh oh oh! I know this one! You have a boyfriend!"

"No."

"You won the lottery?"

"No."

"You experienced the magic of chocolate fondu?"

"No."

"You-" Raven cut happy off. "I haven't done anything you would do." She snapped angrily. "But I have been feeling weird lately."

"Like how." Asked Knowledge, sounding like a physiatrist.

"Well," Started Raven, feeling her heart begin to race. She looked over at the other emotions, they were all staring at her intently. "Like today I stuck up for Beastboy."

Oh great, now she started it. Once she started talking she couldn't stop.

"… And he keeps annoying me, and he's in all of my dreams, and I can't meditate and I can't get my mind off the idiotic grass stain!" She finished, catching her breath and looked to the others.

Happy was fist to speak. "You have a crush on BB!"

Raven snapped back. "No, I don't!" She couldn't she didn't she wouldn't. Not on him, he was a fuzzy green elf! Not exactly charming. Yet she felt an old fearful feeling inside.

Happy interrupted her thoughts by chanting. "Raven likes Beastboy! Raven likes Beastboy!" She was dancing around and giggling.

"Stop that!" She snarled angrily, "I don't like him!"

Next thing she new she was bombarded with comments coming from all angles. They were stopped by someone yelling "ENOUGH!" but it wasn't Raven.

Affection stood before all of them, eyes like angry flames. "Let me speak to Raven…" She looked to Happy, "without interruptions."

"So," she continued, "you don't know what your emotions are?" Raven shook your head. Affection continued. "That is why I came, I thought this might be it. You always were one to deny your emotions Raven."  
Raven stared at the rose cloaked emotion before her. _Deny my emotions? What does she mean. _"I don't deny my emotions." 

"Then why are you denying your emotions to Beastboy?"

Raven stared, horror stricken. That odd feeling rose, and she was sure she was going to throw up. _I don't like him, he's annoying with bad jokes. And he never leaves and he's always there when I need him. He's always a friend. And… oh my god. NO! _"I don't like him!" She snapped defensively, praying by saying it it would be true.

"Your frightened." Replied Affection simply.

Raven didn't respond. "I'm half demon, I can't feel this way. I can't and plus, it's too dangerous." She snarled. Her vision went blurry. _Am I… crying? _

"It's ok to be scared," Affection cooed, "Just because you're a demon doesn't mean anything. And you could work through the dangers-" she was cut off my Raven.

"Easy for you to say, _I'm _not supposed to feel like this! And stop talking like Glynda from The Wizard of Oz already, it's driving me insane!" "So you admit you like him?"

Raven paused for a minute "Yes." She replied bitterly. _Oh great that feeling again! _

Affection smiled and there was a mixed reaction from her emotions. Happy hugged her and said something about muffins. Raven groaned in annoyance. She reflected on what happened. _I really need to go meditate more.

* * *

_

Did you like it? I hope you liked it. If you read it you can review it.  
Happy needs to cut down on the chocolate fondu...  
Preview  
Beastboy enters Raven's mirror and her emotions escape!


	4. Mr Fuzzikins

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did... I would own Teen Titans. 

I got Reviews! So happy I am. Anyway reviews are at the bottom.

* * *

Back in Titans Tower, a certain green changeling lay in despair on his bed. 

"I can't go into Rae's room!" cried Best boy as he threw a pillow into the air, annoyed, "I mean this is _Raven _we're talking about not some forgiving person!" He covered his head with the pillow and thought.

_I hate thinking… But I gotta find out what's wrong with her. She has been acting weird and things are breaking more then usual. But to get into her room… maybe if I knock. _Beastboy was snapped out of his train of thought by someone knocking on his door.

"Yo, BB, you in there?" Beastboy recognized the voice.

"Yeah Cy, come in." The changeling dully replied, still uncertain about what to do. The half-robot opened the door. "You ok, you've been in here for an hour and still not in Raven's room."

The changeling got up and looked to his friend. "Getting in to Raven's room isn't as easy as it looks." He threw his hands up in the air "_I_ don't want to die!"

Cyborg looked at his friend with a puzzled look. "You're not going into Raven's room because your afraid she'll kill you?"

" Basically."

Cyborg fell on the floor laughing. "Y-You … HAHA!… think… sh-she'll… HA!… kill!" HAHAHA! Hey got up and caught his breathe. Then he laughed again.

Beastboy stared at his friend with some hope. "So you don't think she'll kill me?" He asked with a grin.

Cyborg stopped laughing and stared at the changeling. "What, no man your crazy. Of course she'll kill you!"

"Then why the heck were you laughing!" Beastboy snapped, hands turning to fists.

"Cuz man, and get this... HAHA!" Cyborg laughed again, "Ok, well when she kills you, your gonna be in twenty thousand little pieces! HAHA!"

"That's not funny!" cried the poor little changeling desperately.

Cyborg stopped laughing. "Oh yeah… I guess your right. Well, see you at the funeral!" Cyborg began to inch out of the room before making a mad dash for his own but BB wouldn't let him.

"Your not getting away that fast!" Beastboy transformed into a squirrel and flung himself at the metal titan.

"AHHHHHH!" Cyborg ran around the hallway while Beastboy continued to attacked his head. _Must type in code to door. _

They were at a door. Cyborg typed in all the codes he new in existence to doors. Finally. The door opened. Cyborg shook his head and flung the changeling into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Stupid Beastboy. Now I have a headache and scratches all over my face!" Cyborg fumed. "I need to look my best for when Bee comes tonight! I think I'll just watch some TV in the mean time." The half-robot started walking but then slumped against the wall and collapsed.

And he sleep talked. "Mommy, don't take away Mr. Fuzzikins! I wuv Mr. Fuzzikins! No Mommy NO!"

♪♪♪♪♪ _Meanwhile in Raven's room _

"Ouch!" The squirrel changed back to normal as it hit the wall. Beastboy got up rubbing his head. "Cy! That was so not cool! Cy?" The changeling looked around to find he was alone… in a dark room; Raven's room.

"Oh great, now all I need is a mutant monkey with a machine gun!" Beastboy snapped, and then jumped. There was a shadow on the wall. And it looked like a monkey.

"AHHHHH!" Beastboy screamed as he pulled on the doorknob, "Lemme outta here!" He eventually fell off. He looked to the shadow's creator. "You wanna piece of me… statue." His face fell.

Standing before him was a statue of one of those acting masks with the happy sad things. "You're not a monkey are you?"

Silence.

"Fine be that way!" Beastboy roared, walking off. He looked around. _Raven's room. _And she wasn't there. _Crap she's gonna kill me. Well, I guess it won't make a difference if I look around. _

Curiosity got the best of him and he started looking. He laid down on her bed. He jumped up. She had various sculptures around the room. _Creepy…_ Beastboy thought, looking at the wall lined with books. There was one book that caught his eyes. It was labeled.

_Diary._

Beastboy felt his breathe leave his body, _Her Diary. _He apprehensively picked up the book and opened to the first page.

_Do not read under penalty of PAIN! _

_Ok… _He thought, gulping_ She can't be serious… can she? _

_  
_He opened the book to the next page. He started to read and….

"AHH!" Beastboy screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by black shocks. Not strong enough to kill, but enough to hurt you. Like a paper cut. (I hate those things…)

"Yow! What the h-" He reached for the book again and was shocked… again. "Jeez, Rae has to really get a sense of humor." He shook his head and walk around her room again.

On her bureau was that mirror. That horrible mirror that sent him and Cyborg into Raven's thoughts. There he met all her emotions. Now when he thought about it… it wasn't _that _bad after all.

He picked it up and stared into it. _Hmm… Guess I'm not gonna get sucked in this time. _At that second a swirling warp appearing in the center of the mirror and pulled him in.

Beastboy landed face first in the dirt. He got up and spit out a mouthful of mud. "Ugh… guess I spoke to soon?" He questioned out loud.

No answer

"Uh… Hello! Is anyone here? Raven? RAVEN!

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦_ Meanwhile at the Council _

Raven looked to her emotions. "Ok… so I have a crush on Beastboy… can I … hurt anything because of that."

"Only on purpose." Knowledge replied seriously.

"Oh oh oh! I know what we should do! LASER TAG! Then a mani-pedi and THEN-" Happy was cut off by Raven putting her hand over her mouth.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Raven asked, gesturing to an area to her right. "Yeah…" Bravery said suddenly beaming, "Lets go check it out!"

The other emotions and Raven agreed. If someone went into her mirror she should know about it.

They flew over to where Beast Boy was calling.

Happy smiled "Oh BB! Hi! Wanna go get some fondu!"

Beastboy turned around to find the pink cloaked emotion hugging him. "Uh, Hi Happy.." He replied nervously as the emotion let go of her embrace.

"What are you doing in my mirror?" a voice demanded.

Beastboy turned to the voice. It was Raven. Normal Raven. _Crap._ "Uhh, hey Rae! I just came to check on you and…"

"You went into my room?" Raven said in her usual monotone though her eyes were flaring with anger.

"Uh... yes?"

"Beastboy…"

"Yes?" the changeling squeaked.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Ok." He whispered but then looked to the side. "But maybe you should see your emotions first."

Raven's eyes dropped their white glow. She looked to her emotions and gasped.

They were flying out of the portal that led to the mirror.

"Happy!" She snared as she watched the final emotion go. "Come back!"

"No way, we deserve a chance to have some FUN!" She laughed as she spun out of the portal. "If you find Timid, tell her to come to!" Happy called before leaving.

Raven watched her emotions leave in shock. _If they weren't here… Uh oh._

Raven turned to Beastboy.

Beastboy nervously smiled. "Had and emotional day Rae?" He asked nervously

Raven's eyes glowed white. "Beastboy…" She roared as the changeling broke into a run. She chased after him, anger overwhelming her.

* * *

Well thats it for now. Summary for next time- Raven finds she can't use her powers and that they are trapped.. quest for timid.  
My stories chappies always look good on the editing screen when I put them there but when they are published they can sometimes wind up looking different. Will someone explain that to me? (Please)  
Reviews-  
aquamarine19-great liz!  
(iceymints-hugs aquamarine19 Thanks Kika! )  
Becky/ XxSoccaGurl10-i like it so far it's very interesting but write another chapter i hate cliffhangers! like sailor moon books or something! oh yeah and guess what...i'm starting my own original idea for a story not a fan fic i'm not good at them :( you're a really good writer even though you know nothing about...Teen Titans, does your friend tell you all about them? because it's really good for someone who knows nearly nothing about Teen Titans! byee  
: Becky :  
(iceymints- Wow that was long. Anyway my friend TOLD me about TT and then I started watching the show and stuff and got to like it. Anyway thanks Becky! hugs XxSoccaGurl10)  
Allie-Good Job! I liked it  
(iceymints- Thanks Allie! hugs Allie)  
BrianDarksoul-Oh boy. Raven is in quite a quandry? Glad she isn't doing the 360 with her head and upchucking split pea soup yet.(Excorsict humor)I wait for more  
(iceymints- My brother has that kind of humor... anyway thanks... I think.. hugs BrianDarksoul)  
myracle-o LORD! I WANT MORE AND I WANT IT NOW:-D its AWSOME KEEP IT UP!  
(iceymints- lol thanx. hugs myracle)  
Vash-Awesome story so far, especially this chapter. Update soon.  
(iceymints- thanx! hugs Vash)  
Olena-Now that was an assume story!Dud,your an natural :)  
(iceymints- dud? if it was suppossed to be dude im a dudette. lol anyway thanx! hugs Olena)  
OveractiveMind-This looks pretty good. Update soon, the next chapter sounds intriguing. Muffins!  
(iceymints-thanx! Power to the muffins! hugs OveractiveMind)  
Regrem Erutaerc-Not bad. But Affection's cloak is purple, not rose. I've done research on her emotions, in the comics and in the episode of Nevermore. I've made sure to check to see if I was right. Her emotions are as follows: 

Happy - She is exstatic(sp?), but she's not crazy like you have her, though. But, not TOO bad on her personality thusfar. She wears a pink cloak.

Timid - Raven's shy side. She also incorporates Raven's embarrassment, worry, and fear. She wears a grey cloak.

Brave - She does like to do strange stuff, and never backs down, but she's not completely random. She also likes to be rather 'buddy-buddy' sort to speak with others. She wears a green cloak.

Rude - She is Raven's rude and more sarcastic side. But even though she's really sarcastic, she normally goes straight to the point with her statements, and she never lies. She often interupts others, too, but not too much. She's also the part that is the trickster side of Raven, but she also tends to become lazy, and is often gross and mannerless. She still has a heart though, so she isn't one to refrain from helping those she cares for(she just rarely tries to, since she often thinks it's not her problem). And unfortunately, she, Knowledge, and Wisdom are often the least focused on of Raven's emotions. She wears an orange cloak.

Knowledge - She encompasses Raven's intellect, logic, creativity, and curiosity. She seems emotionless, but she still has a good and kind heart despite her seemingly emotionless persona. And even though she tries to hide it, she does feel hurt when people 'condemn' her for being a 'know-it-all'. She and Wisdom are best of friends and help Raven out often. She, Wisdom, and Rude are often the least focused on of her emotions, unfortunately. She wears a yellow cloak and thick, round, black-rimmed glasses.

Wisdom - She is one of Raven's more mysterious emotions, often talking in riddles. She encompasses Raven's emotional knowledge, spiritual knowledge, 'inner knowing', and conscience. Her looks could make it seem as if her eyes could view into your very soul because of how wise she is. Few people can deny her because of how wise she is, but she's got such a kind and generous heart that she never takes advantage of this, only doing what she can to help others instead. She knows when it's not wise to tell someone about something directly, when it's best for them to find out on their own, but she does help out by showing them the correct direction or hints to help them figure things out themselves. She's best friends with Knowledge, as well. She wears a brown cloak.

Anger(a.k.a. Rage) - Anger encompasses Raven's malice, rage, and hatred, but that doesn't mean Anger herself is evil. She is the most seseptible(sp?) to evil, but she herself is not inherently(sp?) evil. She does have quite a temper, though. But, because Raven loves BB, she can't hate him. This is mainly because, other than the emotion they focus on, they're mainly just like Raven, meaning they love who she loves. Anger is not immune to that fact. And being with BB could probably reinforce her feelings for him due to his kindness to her, despite what she's done. She wears a red cloak, and when Trigon is in IMMEDIATE control, she also has 4 red eyes. Trigon doesn't control her 24/7 though.

Affection - She evolves into Love over time. She cares for others, but she only loves who Raven loves. She still worries for the health of others though, even total strangers. But, she's also rather lustful, ESPECIALLY towards those Raven loves. But, since she hasn't split into further emotions and become completely Lust, she does know when to back off... though barely.;)

Anyways, nicely done. You've done well thusfar, and I can't wait to see more.  
(Iceymints- Long... Really long. There is going to be a reason for Happy's hyperness in later chapters. Its all part of my evil plot. mwahahahaha! anyway it will all play into part later. Thanx! hugs Regrem Erutaerc

Reviews!


	5. Escaped Emotions

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans. If I did I would have had chocolate fondu by now. 

Reviews! I love reviews  
Read it AND review it (please)  
note- I have never had any type of fondu in my life. But the word is funny!

* * *

Chapter 5

Raven glared at Beastboy, whom was cowering behind a rock. "Five of my emotions escaped thanks to you! Including Rage!" She roared angrily. "This is all your fault!"

Beastboy peaked out from behind the rock. "Rae, I'm really sorry!"

Raven continued to glare. "You're … _sorry_? My emotions are lose and you're _sorry!" _

"Are you going to hurt me?" The changeling squeaked nervously. He was afraid of the answer

"What do you think?" Raven snared as she started to the rock.

"Um… no?" Beastboy asked hopefully. But his hope was shot down by a familiar chant.

"Azarath…" Raven started, eyes glowing

"Rae please!" cried Beastboy from behind the rock.

"Metrion…" She continued, her voice growing more powerful.

Beastboy covered his eyes with his hands and braced himself for the blow.

"ZINTHOS!" She roared, eyes opened and glowing.

Beastboy was ready to get blasted to another dimension. But that blast never came. He peaked out from the rock to find Raven staring at her hands with a look of surprise and fear on her face.

"I-I…" Raven started, but she couldn't finish.

"Hey Rae what's up?" Asked Beastboy, whom had come out from behind the rock. He looked at Raven and was startled by her face. _Is she ok?_ He wondered nervously. "You didn't blow me up is something wrong?"

Raven just stared at him. Yes something was wrong. But Raven found herself lost for words at that moment. "I… I…" She started, but once again couldn't finish. _My powers… _She thought, heart racing. They were gone.

"Rae…" Beastboy walked up right next to Raven. He tripped over a rock and his arm brushed hers. He gulped and his face tinged from blushing. "Are you ok?" It was more of an order to respond then it was a question.

She looked at him then her hands. She did this a couple of times. "I think I need to lie down." She finally said.  
"Rae! What's wrong?" Beastboy demanded, voice now filled with concern.

Raven looked at him for a minute and then realized her sudden out of character attitude. "Well," she started, "If you call me Rae one more time I WILL hurt you. My name is Raven not Rae. Secondly, I somehow lost my powers. We're gonna need to find Timid if we ever want to get out of here."

Beastboy stared at Raven. "Ok… and how do we do that?"

Raven just stared at him. _Why do I like him? _She shook her head, "Obviously we go to the last place she was at."

"Ok… so your not going to kill me?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Said Raven in her usual monotone, with no sign of sarcasm _or _threat. Though, what Beastboy didn't know was that even if Raven did have her powers she probably wouldn't be able to bring herself to terminate the little grass stain.

"I wonder what your emotions are doing?" asked Beastboy as the two of them started walking toward where the council was held.

"I don't even want to know" replied Raven, shaking off the thought.

But what were her emotions doing? Would the world survive?

☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺Back at Titans Tower

"Robin! Robin! C'mon lets go find Slade's hideout!" Shouted a green cloaked escaped emotion.

Robin looked to the emotion and rubbed his neck. "Listen um… what's your name again?"

"Bravery, and you did say you wanted to catch Slade right?" Bravery asked

"Yeah, but Bravery, he hasn't _done _anything to hurt anyone today. I can't put my team in danger just to catch him when he is not doing anything wrong!"

"True… ok well I guess I'll go find Knowledge." Bravery walked off, looking slightly disappointed.

"Friend Pink Raven!" Starfire smiled gleefully, "Shall you know demonstrate the art of fonduing?"

Happy grinned. "Yup, chocolate fondu! It's the best."

"Thank you friend Pink Raven!" Starfire smiled, giving her friend a back-breaking hug.

"Thanks Star…"Happy laughed, "Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

"Which one is better for the playing?" Asked Starfire, weakly.

"It's just one game." Happy explained.

"You play to games in one?" Star asked

"No silly! Let me explain…" Happy started explaining about Truth or Dare and all the rules.

Meanwhile…

"Knowledge! Knowledge!" Bravery called.

"What _now _Bravery?" Knowledge replied, slightly annoyed.

"Do you know where Happy is?"

"Annoying people no doubt."

"What about Affection?"

"Well first off, she goes by a new name. We both know what that is. Secondly she locked herself in Beastboy's room."

Bravery paused and pondered on this for a minute. "Wait so that mean Raven lov-" She was caught off my Knowledge putting a hand to her mouth and telling her to be quiet.

Knowledge removed her hand. "_Quiet!_" She hissed, "We don't want the other Titans to find out! They'll ruin it!"

"Ok…" Bravery replied, though she couldn't hide her grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Lets change the subject. Have you seen Rage around?" Knowledge asked.

"Last time I checked she was terrorizing that metal guy." Bravery replied, still grinning from the thought that Raven finally figuring her feeling out.

"Poor him… though it makes the most sense to avoid Rage when she is terrorizing some one…" Knowledge responded thoughtfully.

"True… what's up with Happy?"

Knowledge looked to Bravery. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's been acting super weird ever since she ate that fondu. Now she's super hyper and fondu obsessed." Bravery responded

"She ate that fondu?"

"Yeah…."

"That was magic fondu from the fondu springs of France! She under its spell!"

"Ok so what do we do?" Bravery asked, eager for adventure.

"We must get to the fondu springs and get the white chocolate fondu to reverse this monstrosity!"

"An adventure?" Asked Bravery hopefully.

"Yes, an adventure. And only we can stop happy from driving the world insane!" Knowledge stated.

"Lets go!" Bravery smiled.

So as the two emotions set out on their adventure, they didn't even think about the two titans still trapped in to mirror.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣ Back with Raven and Beastboy…

"Raven!" Beastboy whined, "Can't we take a rest? My feet are tired, and I'm hungry!"

Raven looked over at Beastboy. "We're almost there. Quit your complaining, I may not have my powers but that doesn't make me completely weak." She said in an irritable voice.

Raven stopped abruptly at a circular area with rocks that were arranged like chairs.

"Ouch!" Beastboy stumbled as he bumped into her. "Why'd you stop?"

"We're here, but Timid isn't. Lets keep going, she obviously didn't come the way we came." Raven looked over to Beastboy whom was sitting on a rock, rubbing his foot.

"Can't we take a break?" The changeling complained. He really didn't feel like getting up again.

Raven paused for a moment. Though they needed to find Timid, all the walking took a toll on her feet nonetheless. She was used to flying greater distances instead of walking them. "Fine" She responded, sounding slightly tired. She sat down on a rock next to Beastboy.

She looked around. They were stuck. She was powerless. Soon Raven was overcome with despair. She continued to feel various emotions which in any other circumstances would have made something blow up by now. Then suddenly she jumped. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

"You alright Rae?" Asked Beastboy, yawning.

Raven looked around. Nothing blew up. Then she realized. _My emotions aren't here, my powers are gone. That means I'm free to express emotion! I better not though, It would be harder to contain emotion once I get back to normal. _She realized that Beastboy was still asking her if she was ok. "Yeah, I'm fine..." She closed her eyes. _Emotions… just great._

_

* * *

_Well thats it for now. Next time- BB and ravens hunt for timid continues. Will Bravery and Knowledge get to the Fondu springs in France?And what happened to Cyborg? Find out next time! AND REVIEW! 

Reviews

Regrem Erutaerc -Not bad thusfar. I can't wait to see some fluff between BB and her emotions, though. When it comes to that, it seems that Wisdom, Knowledge, and Rude rarely get to have good fluff scenes, and they're among my favorites, too.sigh It's quite a shame. Oh well. Good fic thusfar, and I can't wait to see more.

(iceymints- In this fanfic, I am the ultimate ruler of all the characters. I can make them do whatever I want. And mark my word, I don't know if it will involve ravens emotions or not, but there WILL BE FLUFF!)

BrianDarksoul-Sweatdrops Gee? Looks likeBeastboy is in deep crap? If they ever get out for an emotion roundup I wonder what the Emotions will do to Beastboy?Envisions Rage on a kinky fetish of trying to get into Beastboys pants after Smashing the Terra Statue and sweratdrops Erk..Oh Brother!

(iceymints- ... umm... all I know is that fondu lives on!)

roseweasleygamgee-Haha! huzzah!I love that!I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE CALAMITY THAT ENSUES WITH HER EMOTIONS OUTSIDE OF HER MIND:-D Update ASAP!

(iceymints- yes... muahahahaha! As long as I am in existence I shall make sure the emotions shall cause trouble. Causing extreme humor to erupt in the fanfic!)

Reviews! YAY!


	6. Cliffhanger

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did ... MWAHAHAHA! 

HI! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had some family issues and writers block going on. Anyway here is the 6th chappy. Its not as fluffy as I hoped though...

Here are reaspones to reviews, I didn't feel like putting bothe reviews and reasponses this time.

crazybritoutforevenge;looks;- Thanks for the review. I shall one day eat fondu if its the last thing I do!

Darth Cruel- Thanks for the review!

Overactive Mind- There, eventually, will be fluff. And you'll see how the other emotions come in to play later.

endless fate- Thanks!

Lady Pyrefly- Thanks for the review. There... is... a...little fluff... sorta.

aquamarine19- thanks Kika!

warprince2000- Thanks for the review!

Regrem Erutaerc- Thanks for the review. The other emotions all come eventually.

Now I'm gonna make things interesting, now next time before I update I'm aiming for 20 reviews from 20 different people. r&r!

* * *

Raven stood up and looked to Beastboy. "We need to find Timid, lets go." She stared off to the distance feeling strangely nervous. Something about being able to freely feel emotions was oddly unsettling. 

Beastboy yawned and got up. "Is there anywhere we can eat around here?" He whined, looking around, "I really could go for a veggie burger right now."

Raven rolled her eyes at the changeling. _Is his stomach the only thing that matters to him? _She thought, somewhat annoyed. However, as much as she hated to admit it there was something incredibly adorable about his whining. She shook off the thought. _This is really not me. _She thought, surprised by her own actions.

Another whine snapped Raven out of her trance. "C'mon Rae! The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we eat right?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

"Sure…" Raven started what was meant to be a sarcastic statement. But she was quickly stopped by a green cheetah whom started to drag her along the path.

"Beastboy!" Raven barked at the cheetah whom was dragging her by her by her sleeve. "Beastboy stop!" Her cape ripped a bit at the corner. _That's it. _She thought angrily. She dug her heels into the ground. After a moment, she slowed down.

The changeling returned to his normal form. "What?" He asked, wondering why Raven had delayed their departure.

"You can't just run past everything! Timid is… timid. She could hide behind something. Or if you keep running at sixty miles per hour we might miss one of the other emotions that could help us get out." Raven got up, and dusted herself off. She acknowledged her ripped cloak. _My cloak! This is Beastboy's fault. Though he was just trying to help… _She shook her head.

The changeling looked out to the distance. "Dude! This place is huge!" He exclaimed, as his eyes wandered, taking in the scenery around him.

"You just noticed?" Raven asked dryly, as she began to walk.

Beastboy followed behind her, chanting an army walking mantra and marching in a soldier-like manner.

Raven mentally laughed at the changeling. He _was _funny. In an annoyingly cute way. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? _Raven thought furiously _I should be able to control my emotions better than this… Then again I have _just _started being able to use then like this so I guess all my emotions will be stronger then usual. _She thought as she desperately tried to come up for an excuse for her thoughts. 

She was snapped out of her train of thought by Beastboy waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hellooo? Rae you there? Earth to Raven!" Beast boy snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Wha- what?" Raven shook her head around wildly.

"C'mon Rae! Lets go!" Beastboy grinned foolishly and jumped up and started running off ahead.

Raven shook her head. _Why did I have to fall for a guy whos stomach means more to him then his brain. _She thought, rolling her eyes, before running after him.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫ Back at Titans Tower

"ROBIN! Robin C'mon!" A pink cloaked emotion ran down the hallway of titans tower.

As she ran she dragged a certain Tamaranian along with her.

"Robin c'mon! Star has something to tell you!" called out Happy.

Starfire was trying her hardest to pull away from the emotion's grasp. She tried to hide the blush that was blooming on her face as she struggled to get free. "Please, friend Pink Raven. I did not know that when I told you, you would _tell _friend Robin I like him" She pulled at Happy's wrist.

"No way! He's gotta know that you like him!" Happy replied… happily. "That way you'll both live happily every after and truth or dare will be to thank! And then you can eat chocolate fondu!"

Starfire and Happy had played Truth or Dare. Happy had asked Starfire, whom had wanted all truth, who she liked. She admitted she likes Robin. Now Happy is determined to get them together. And its all because of the fondu…

Now all Starfire wanted to do was go back to her room and pray Happy didn't tell Robin. However, She was now being dragged by Happy throughout the house, looking for Robin.

Suddenly a flash of a cape caught Happy's eye. "Robin!" She exclaimed. She ran up to the boy wonder.

Robin turned and looked to the two of them. "Oh hey Star, Happy. Have you seen Cyborg anywhere?"

Happy jumped up and down and squealed with delight. "There's no time for that silly! Star has something important to tell you!"

Robin looked to Starfire. "What is it Star?"

"I umm… Happy found… uhh… umm." Starfire stammered and blushed furiously.

"What wrong?" He asked, voice with a hint of concern.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Happy jumped up and down causing the two titans to look at her. "I can't take the suspense anymore!" She giggled stupidly and then continued, "Starfire _likes _you Robin!" She exclaimed and then jumped around like a bouncy ball in an empty room.

"Well of course she likes me we're friends-" Robin suddenly let out a gasp as he realized the true meaning of what Happy had said. "Happy can we have a minute alone please?" He asked, gesturing to the door out to the common room."

"Okey dokey!" Happy giggled and swirled around then ran out of the hall.

"Star um…we need to talk." Robin said, gesturing to another room. Star followed. Why did she have to play truth or dare? She asked herself angrily as she sat down in an office like room. And Robin never actually found out where Cyborg was.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦ Back in the Common Room.

"Please, Please don't hurt the T-car!" The half metal teen was cowering in the corner of the common room, crying and pleading.

"Do what I say and I won't." A red cloaked emotion glared from under her hood.

"Ill do anything, anything! Please just don't hurt me! All I wanted was to get out the door for my date with Bee! Please don't hurt my baby!" Cyborg bawled looking up with her with pleading eyes.

"Fine but you must be my slave." Anger barked at the shaking titan.

"Ok! What do you want done?" Cyborg asked, praying it wouldn't involve any damage to the T-car.

"Good!" Anger smirked "Now here is what I want done…"

☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼ Outside the Tower

"Did you just hear a scream?" Brave asked. She stood beside knowledge whom was encumbered by numerous bags for their journey to the Fondu Springs. Brave to was carrying a number of bags, as well as a sword (which was actually a kitchen knife) rock climbing equipment and other various things.

Knowledge caught up to Brave, gasping as she caught her breath. "No, why?"

Brave shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Well, anyway did you pack everything on my list?" Knowledge questioned, adjusting one of the bags on her back so it would be more comfortable.

"Yup! Everything! I told ya you could count on me!" Brave replied cheerfully, eager about the adventure soon to come.

"Well lets just focus on getting there for now." Knowledge replied plainly.

The two started off. As they flew further away from the tower Brave thought about what Love was doing back at the tower in Beastboy's room. Suddenly an array of mental images ran though her head. "Nah, She wouldn't" Brave absentmindedly thought aloud.

"Who wouldn't what?" Knowledge asked from beside her. Brave looked to the yellow cloaked emotion. "Love, what do you think she's doing in Beastboy's room?"

Knowledge thought about this … thoughtfully. After a few moments of thoughtful thinking she responded. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"Agreed!" Brave nodded.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣ In Beastboy's room…

A purple (**a/n** not rose, thanks Regrem Erutaerc) cloaked emotion sat on Beastboy's bottom bunk of his bunk bed. She was thinking out loud to herself. "Raven _knows _she loves him. We _all _do! But she's just too afraid of rejection. Well, after Malchior, so am I…"

The emotion stopped in mid-thought when she realized she had been sitting on Beastboy's bed for over an hour now. She stood up. "I hope she remembers the emotional loop hole…"

◊○◊○◊○◊○ Back with Beastboy and Raven…

Raven was deep in thought. _Maybe I do like him, but even so, how would _he_ like someone "creepy" like me. I am alone. Always have been, always will be!_ She was snapped out of her trance by Beastboy yelling something.

"What!" Raven called over to the changeling whom was flailing his arm around, calling out.

"I said, watch out for that CLIFF!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Cliff?" Raven asked, head still turned to him. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her give way and her body falling. She caught hold of a stray root hanging off the side of the rocky wall.

"Beastboy!" Raven screamed as she clung to the root.

The changeling transformed into a cheetah and bolted over. He transformed back into himself as he neared the edge.

He looked down to the girl dangling below him. "Raven, see if you can reach my hand!" He called out, unable to hide the panic in his voice. He reached out his hand.

Raven cursed the fact she couldn't fly, "I can't, I'll fall!" She cried out, her voice seeming fearful.

"Just try, trust me!" Beastboy hollered, stretching his hand as far as he could reach.

"What if you drop me?" Raven questioned in a snarl.

"I won't."

_I won't?_ Raven thought in disbelief. _How can he be so sure, what if I slip or something! Then I'll be dead within my own mind and he will be trapped forever. I won't. _She rolled her eyes.

_Though_ She realized _I can't just hang here forever. _She reached out a hand still clinging tightly to the branch with the other. Reaching far as she had the ability her hand eventually met Beastboy's. She shivered slightly secretly wishing he wasn't wearing gloves.

Beastboy wrapped his hang around Raven's. "Rae, see if you can bring you other hand up to mine! Your hand is sweaty and I don't wanna drop ya!"

Raven did as told. Letting go of the root she grasped his one hand with both of hers.

Now having a firmer hold with less chance of a drop, Beastboy slowly pulled Raven up. With one last final pull, the two landed on top of each other, breathing heavily.

Raven sat up. "You … saved me."

"No biggey." Beastboy smiled as he caught his breath.

"Hey Beastboy?"

"Yeah Rae?"

Raven paused, then continued. "Why didn't you just turn into a bird or something and fly me up?"

Beastboy's eyes widened as he realized how he could've transformed. He grinned sheepishly, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Guess I kinda forgot." He admitted nervously.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment. Raven looked at Beastboy and realized he was still holding he hand. She blushed a little.

"Um… Beastboy?" She asked nervously, wondering if it was really worth ruining it.

"Yeah Rae?" Beastboy turned to her, looking her in the eye.

She fought a blush but managed to say in her usual monotone. "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh… um… right, sorry." He snatched his hand away, leaving both of the teens blushing furiously.

Raven pulled up her hood to hide her blush. Sadly, Beastboy didn't have any kind of cover so he was left, looking away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Raven spoke. Actually, Raven didn't speak, but a gray cloaked emotion form of Raven did.

"So I see that you guys showed up?" whispered Timid shyly as she stepped out of the shadows to the two faces turned to her.

* * *

Did you like it? This chapter wasn't too great cuz I had writers block when I wrote it, but I think it's ok... sorta.

Preview. Starfires confession. What Rage makes Cyborg do. Timid leads Raven and Beastboy in search for the other two emotions. Brave and Knowledge go to France. Slade calls to ask for advice. 


End file.
